


Feeshing

by CaptainSamVenomMau5



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSamVenomMau5/pseuds/CaptainSamVenomMau5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs creates a map especially for Aureylian. This is based off of their shenanigans in Vechs' Waking Up Let's Play Episode 6. :3<br/>Cover art credit: http://livingunderatin.tumblr.com/post/92263793759/some-adorable-goodness-with-aurey-and-vechs-these</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeshing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted to AO3; I hope you enjoy.

“Welcome back!” Vechs chirped into his microphone to start off the episode. Aureylian smiled to his greeting and followed through.

“Hey guys!” 

“This is a new map I recently created,” Vechs smirked. His plan was swiftly unfolding. “Okay, I’ll admit, it does look rather plain.” 

Aureylian spun her character around. All to see were grey stone covered walls and a floor of pure lava. The edges of the blocks were illuminated with the light of the lava source blocks. A few reckless mobs moved around the lava pool. Bats flew over the pool of lava – emitting cute little bat squeaks. 

Vechs and Aureylian stood together on a little podium above all of the chaos of the creatures below. Vechs quickly typed into the game chat bar to set the gamemode command to survival. Aureylian’s inventory was empty; Vechs’ inventory was practically full.   
Aureylian started to become concerned, “you never explained to me what this map actually is in Skype before we started playing…” 

“As long as you stay here, you will be fine.” Vechs scrolled his mouse to select a different inventory space. The space was filled with a spawned-in stack of poison splash potions. He quickly switched back before Aureylian saw. 

“What are you going to do, Vechs?” She cried.   
He opened up his game chat and typed, ‘Oh I love trolling her like this. It’s so adorable when she’s confused >:3’

“Vechs, I know you’re typing. What are you saying? Everyone will tell me later anyway!”   
He swiftly erased the text in the box before any more evidence remained of it – and if it accidently sent it. 

Before she could stamp on his plan again, he rolled his mouse over to another inventory spot and showed Aureylian what he planned to do next.

She gave a startled shout. “VECHS DON’T YOU DARE; I KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DON-“  
He continuously pressed the left key button on his mouse and released a whole stack of poison splash potions. Aureylian, being completely oblivious to his plan until now, shouted at him. 

“No, Vechs, NO!”

He gave an evil, howling laugh to her dismay. By now, he had used one stack of potions and started to use the other stacks in his inventory. Hundreds of Silver Fish (Feesh, as they both referred to them as) spawned below their feet. They were surrounding the lava pool in the middle of the cave – some being pushed into the lava by other Silver Fish. The stone above them started to disintegrate as more of them were being summoned by the other fish’s damage. 

As more and more spawned, the more the server started to lag and become more unstable. 

“MHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA.” He maliciously howled down his microphone. 

Aureylian, now in complete disbelief to what he had done, gave Vechs an awkward silence. 

 

“Vechs, you little sh-,” before her sentence finished, Vechs punched her into the sea of fish. Just as she fell into the growing mass of fish, the server gave out and closed itself down – leaving the two to stare at their menu screens.

“This is going to be a great video.” Vechs smiled.

“… I’m getting you back for this, Vechs.” She puffed. 

“I’m waiting.”


End file.
